


Forest of the Lost

by Emky, ikitty2



Series: Land of Loratia [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bartering, Blood, Bro just, Death Threats, Magic, Other, Random ass Questions, alias - Freeform, fae, take the sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emky/pseuds/Emky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikitty2/pseuds/ikitty2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch as Mary and Marko meet for the first time. Mary gets lost in a forest. Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest of the Lost

Moonlight filtered down from an overcast sky, revealing a sight most peculiar. A grotto littered with trees, some familiar, other mystical. They were trapped in the four seasons, flowers and frost draping the land. Ah, but that wasn’t what was peculiar. For this place is the home a fae creature, no. What was peculiar was a woman who was seen creeping into the area. She cautiously brushed low hanging branches out of her way, one hand resting on the hilt of her saber as she made her way to the center of the clearing. A strong gale of wind whipped through the clearing, making the leaves flutter to the ground. Her golden hair reflected the moonlight as she whirled around to face eyes that seemed to reflect hell itself. The creature hovered three feet off of the ground, right arm holding the elbow on his left while his left hand cupped his chin. A knowing smirk bloomed across his face.

“Well, well, well. A little human stumbled into a place she isn’t supposed to be. Whatever could you be looking for, little human? Could it be this?”

He flicked his wrist, revealing a coin sized medallion. A silver ring surrounding black with what appeared to be green ooze leaking into the center. The creature chuckled to himself, swinging it back and forth on its chain. The woman stared at the medallion with undisguised interest. She spoke, barely above a whisper,

“Why no… I just wanted to have a friendly conversation with the neighborhood fae, and you happened to be the first one to stop by. My name’s Lyla, what’s yours?”  
The creature raised his eyebrow as his face morphed into one of exaggerated surprise. 

“Oh really? Then it must have been some other human who was looking for some poison-detecting medallion. In fact, that human fit your description rather well. You match her appearance right down to the hazel eyes and the blonde hair, and even the red scarf under the captain’s hat. Well, who am I to deny the welcoming committee? My name is Marko. Pleasure.”

He started to walk to the left of Lyla, then stopped abruptly, glancing in her direction and smiled as though privy to a private joke only he could hear.

“But, my dear… If you think that old fae law about names works on me, you’re sorely mistaken. And it was rather foolish of you, especially since you are in my domain.”

The woman feigned innocence as she spoke.

“Name? What name laws? It’s just common courtesy to introduce ourselves, I’m sorry to have offended you.”

Marko hummed in acknowledgement as he stopped to lean against the nearby trunk of a maple tree. 

“Well, Lyla. Isn’t it, human courtesy to kill a person who comes into your home, uninvited, in the middle of the night?” 

In an instant, MarKo is directly in front of Lyla. Just as quickly, she draws her saber and skewers his stomach. He pauses briefly, a small look of genuine surprise flickering across his face, if only for a moment. His blood slowly trickled into the soil as he replied.

“Answer me this: Are you going to want this back?” He gestured to the sword. “Because I’d be willing to make you a deal.”

Her confused and slightly frightened expression changed into curiosity as the promise of a deal strikes her interest.

“What kind of… deal?”

“Well my dear, it all depends on a few questions.”

“What kind of questions?”

“Oh, just the ones that will prove whether this sword is truly valuable.”

“Go on…?”

“Was this passed down within seven generations?”

“Yes, yes it was actually made for the battle of-”

“Ah, anyway! That’s wonderful. Next question. Am I the seventh magical creature who has bled on this blade?”

“Uh, yes actually, how did you-”

“Fabulous! That’s exactly what I wanted to hear. Next question! You wouldn’t happen to be the youngest of seven would you?”

“Yes, but what does my family have to-”

“Excellent! So! here’s our deal! I’ll give you this little trinket,” he holds up the medallion, “if you hand over your sword. And! As a bonus, I’ll let you live and tell you how to leave.”

Lyla looked at Marko with clear distrust, but as she found herself out of options, she had no choice but to agree. She nodded dumbly as she released the hilt of the sword still embedded in the stomach of the creature. 

“I always knew you were a clever girl. Now then.” He tossed the medallion over to her. “There’s a stone with a blue spiral on it with four lines pointing in each of the directions you would find on a map. When you get there, head directly north. You’ll find a river, you’ll cross it, but you won’t go any farther. Take a left and head towards a clearing. There you’ll find a pathway leading you back to a village.”

As Lyla turned to leave, he said one more thing.

“Oh and Mary, it was a pleasure to meet you indeed.”


End file.
